


Youth

by laikalance



Series: Klance Prompts and one shots [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Season 8 Spoilers, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laikalance/pseuds/laikalance
Summary: It's that sunset scene from the first episode but instead of Keith pining, they're mutually pining and there's confessions.





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

> yeah fuck voltron lmaooo killing off allura and then making lance suffer. bullcrap. here's some klance because they should've been canon, and that sunset scene was more romantic than allura and lance's date. for crying out loud he said he was in love with her and she just ignored it. she never said she loved him back at all before she died so ew. anyway, we all know keith is pining and he deserves some love.

“You’re really hard to find when you want to be.” Lance says, grunting as he climbs up onto the Black Lion’s hulking head. The paint is chipping away at the edges like old wallpaper and the usual glowing yellow eyes are grey and look out over the mountains. Keith, clad in his orange and white Garrison jacket with matching pants sits on the snout with a knee up, his arm resting on it. His black hair ruffles in the gentle breeze. Cosmo is at his side, sleeping. Keith doesn’t turn around when Lance walks up behind him but does acknowledge him.

 

“Hey Lance. WOAH!” Keith says, glancing at him before turning to the side completely to see Lance standing there in his Garrison uniform with blue crystal earrings, a gold star necklace, and a sequined bow in his hair. “What, are you wearing?” He asks, shocked. His eyebrows touching his hairline.

 

Lance laughs nervously and blushes, “Allura and Romelle decided to dress me up for their own fun.” He says, taking the bow out of his hair and chucking it over the side of the lion. It felt uncomfortable in his short brown hair. “I kind of like the earrings, though.” He sits down next to Keith, who has looked back out at the setting sun.

 

“They’re not that bad on you.” Keith says and it’s honest. The blue of the earrings bring out Lance’s eyes and Keith can’t help but think that he’s beautiful. He’s always thought so, since the beginning. Since they were thrown out there in space together. Since The Bonding Moment, the moment that he can’t _ever_ shake from his brain no matter how hard he tries. And he tries.

 

Lance chuckles, “Thanks, Keith. I didn’t know you had it in you to compliment someone.”

 

“Hey, I take offense to that.” Keith laughs along with him.

 

It’s silent for a few seconds as they look out at the yellow sun sinking below the brown mountains. The sky is a gradient of purple to yellow. Cirrus clouds look like feathers against the darkening sky. The orange bloom of the sun reflects on their faces.

 

“You watching the sunset?” Lance pierces the quiet veil over them first.  

 

“Yeah. Might be awhile before we get to see it again.” Keith says solemnly. He will miss Earth, even if it felt like he never belonged here.

 

“Yeah. I’m really gonna miss this place.”

 

“That’s why we need to end this war.” Keith smiles. “And we’re gonna do it with the Lance that’s the paladin of the Red Lion. The Lance that’s always got my back.” He turns towards Lance and takes him in. His shimmering blue eyes, his short brown hair, his warm tan skin that seems to gleam in the sun’s dying light. “And the Lance who knows exactly who he is, and what he’s got to offer.”

 

Lance looks back at him with a shocked expression that morphs into a soft smile. The red-yellow light behind him is fading into pinks and purples.

 

“And the Lance that I grew to love.” Keith says, quietly. His face turning redder by the second. He looks back out at the sun that is gone and is now just a ray of light. He expects Lance not to answer him and he doesn’t, but instead he cups Keith’s cheek and urges him to look at Lance.

 

“Keith.” Lance says softly, his hand never leaving his face. His other hand grasps Keith’s gloved one. Keith reluctantly looks at him, his eyebrows furrowed.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Keith is shocked into silence, his mouth dropping open, but all he knows is that he would spend his life here forever, next to Lance. The person he’s loved, that he feels bonded to. The person that’s been there for him since the beginning. The boy that had at first made him feel unwelcomed, but then comforted him and appreciated him, even after Shiro was gone. The person he had tried to reassure. The person he had let down by leaving.

 

“I wasn’t lying when I said you were like the future, Keith.” Lance licks his lips, hesitant to speak.“You are...You are my future.”

 

Keith wonders if it’s okay to lean in, to close his eyes and slot their lips together. Lance seems to think the same question, his hand on Keith’s slides further up his arm and pulls him closer.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Lance asks, uneasy.

 

“Yeah, I thought that was what we were going to do.” Keith says jokingly, biting his lip.

 

“Shut up.”

 

And he kisses him. And he kisses him. And he kisses him again and again and again. And it feels so amazing. Lance’s warmth, his energy that seems to radiate. His soft lips that are pliant beneath his. They seem to fit together perfectly like a puzzle and Keith can’t help but think “why did this take so long?” Lance’s hands are warm on him and he lifts his hand to his cheek, feeling the soft skin that never missed a day of washing and moisturizing. They pull back and Lance rests his forehead against Keith’s.

 

“You have _no_ idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Lance whispers, rubbing circles into Keith’s back.

 

“Since you’ve waited so long, we should keep doing it.” Keith breathes.

 

Lance smirks at him dangerously and kisses him. And they kiss until the night grows old and the stars start to shine above them.


End file.
